


Paw Prints

by thusspokebianca



Series: Dansen one shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorkable, Dansen - Freeform, DirectorOlsen, Even More Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca
Summary: Alex and Kelly visit an animal shelterA fluffy little fic for #DansenFicWeek prompts “Daytime date” and “That’s my girl”





	Paw Prints

“Where are you taking me? I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of town.”

Alex got out of the car and looked around the unfamiliar neighborhood. Kelly had parked in a small street with cute house with white fences, trees and from a nearby playground the excited voices of children could be heard. 

“City girl avoiding the suburbs, huh?” Kelly chuckled, grabbing Alex’s hand.

“Well, I got everything I need downtown. My apartment, your place, Kara’s loft, all my friends, work and THE best pizza place in town.” She reasoned.

They walked down the street, being passed by joggers, people riding bikes, mothers with strollers, dog walkers, all of them smiling at them, some even saying ‘Hi’.

“Okay, is this some kind of simulation or something? How is this place real? How are these people real?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“Kara mentioned it in an article. Apparently, it’s National City’s most diverse neighborhood. Where humans and aliens have been living together peacefully for years regardless of their home planet, skin color, gender identity or whom they love.” Kelly’s eyes were filled with optimism and hope. Alex loved that about her.

It sounded like paradise, like the place Nia grew up in. Alex could already picture herself living in one of these houses with Kelly and their little family. She pushed the thought away - this was way too soon. Wasn’t it?

“Wow, even with the—” Alex trailed off. The memories of Agent Liberty’s reign of xenophobic terror still a little too raw.

“Mhmm,” Kelly nodded. “Some of the aliens are still scared to leave the house without their image inducers, but it’s slowly getting better.”

They turned a corner and after a few more steps, Kelly came to a halt in front of a slightly bigger building, with a big fence and a sign with a playful font and paw prints. 

“An animal shelter?”

“I thought we could make some new cuddly friends. Maybe take some of them for a walk.”

“We could’ve just spent the day with Kara and Nia then.” Alex joked. “They’re basically puppies in human form.” She added when Kelly looked at her slightly confused.

“Oh,” Kelly laughed and nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder.

They were greeted by Carol, an elderly woman who looked like she had just time travel here from the seventies. She had long wavy hair and wore a dress with a sunflower pattern and cowboy boots. A tabby cat brushing against her legs and purring happily, demanding attention.

“This guy just wants to be carried everywhere. Don’t you, Jerry?” Carol picked him up.

Alex followed the movement with a dopey expression on her face. 

“Oh, you wanna hold him.”

“Yes,” Alex nodded happily, taking the cat from Carol and snuggling him. “He reminds me so much of the cat Kara and I had when we were younger.”

“His name was Streaky,” she explained, booping Jerry’s nose.

After a moment of bliss, she looked back up at Kelly who had taken a step back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know you’re were a cat lesbian.” Kelly’s voice was colored with a hint of disappointment.

“I love cats, well dogs too, but cats are the best. They’re just so,” she considered for moment “Relatable!” She nodded, while the cat on her arm purred approvingly.

“Well, I’m deadly allergic, so—” Kelly trailed off.

“Hmm” Alex hummed. “In that case, I guess, we can’t be together,” she announced dramatically. Kelly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics but couldn’t keep the smile from reaching her eyes.

She looked back at Jerry and set him down. ”But we can still be friends!” Alex called after the cat, who had already taken off chasing a fly.

“Seems like he’ll be fine.” Kelly stepped closer again, putting her arm around Alex’s waist. “Now, can we go look at the puppies?” At that the Danvers pout turned into a Danvers smile.

Carol led them down a corridor and through a door that opened into the extensive backyard of the property. There are several bigger and smaller sheds and a fenced area swarming with tiny furballs.

“We have a few regulars living in the neighborhood, who walk the bigger dogs. You might’ve seen Danny and Steven. We also have some folks from the city helping out. Being around animals is therapeutic.” She explained, Kelly nodding along enthusiastically. 

“And this is our kindergarten.” Carol stopped at the fenced area. “Ready to go in?” 

As they stepped in a few of the puppies came up to them, tails wiggling and heads bopping with an exited energy. Alex crouched down, to scratch the black Labrador leading the fluffy pack behind his ear.

“Such a good boy.”

Kelly released a content sigh and captured some of the cuteness with her phone. Kara would kill her if she didn’t share any if it, since she was the one who gave her the idea. Completely selfless of course.

After sending a couple of pictures to her girlfriend’s sister and immediately receiving several texts that contained more heart emojis and all cap strings of letters than actual words. She pocketed her phone and picked up a caramel-colored poodle.

Hey little guy.” The puppy made a small sound that almost resembled a bark and then started licking Kelly’s face.

“Well, aren’t you the absolute cutest thing I’ve ever seen?”

“Excuse me?” Alex appeared next to them, giving the puppy a look of mock-jealousy. “Hey, that’s my girl.” Not impressed in the slightest by the threateningly held up finger, the puppy started licking Alex’s hand.

“Your girl, huh?” Kelly questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Mhm, yeah, you—” Alex trailed off, slowly realizing what she had said. Even though she tried her hardest, she couldn’t hide the violent blush from creeping up her face. She stepped back, one hand self-consciously rubbing the back of her neck and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt with the other.

“Well, um, I mean…” She stuttered.

Kelly had decided from the very first time they met in that hospital and the redhead had brought her a Jell-O peace offering, that awkward softie Alex Danvers was her favorite.

They hadn’t said those words yet, but she loved all sides of her girlfriend. The badass, who with nothing but a glance could put the living fear in her enemies. The protector, who cared so deeply about everyone else, she sometimes forgot about herself. And the lover, who worshipped her body and with every touch and every kiss made her feel more alive than she ever had before.

Kelly couldn’t contain her amusement any longer and burst out laughing. The little dog wiggling excitedly in her arms and Alex released a sigh of relief. Her cheeks still flushed, she snaked her arm around the brunette’s waist, pulling her closer and moving to kiss her temple.

“Just don’t lick my face.” Kelly giggled.

Alex stopped, grinning widely. “I’m not making any promises.”

“You’re such a dork, Alex Danvers.”

Before Alex could ramble on again, Kelly connected their lips in a soft kiss that left them both a little breathless. They pulled back when the poodle gave a tiny yelp of approval.

“Can I keep him him?”

Looking back and forth between Kelly and the puppy, both looking at her with big eyes, there was no way Alex could say no.


End file.
